Attract and Repel
by TheBlueGummyBear
Summary: ON HOLD: They say opposites attract. And maybe they do.
1. Prologue A New Beginning

♥**°°°°Walking the same path together°°°°****♥**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sasuke ♥ Sakura**

**Disclaimer: If anyone says I own Naruto, I'll make sure they get a good slapping from me since I don't!**

**Summary: Meet Sasuke Uchiha, son of the richest man in the world, one of the hottest guys on Earth, actor, model and singer. Meet Sakura Haruno, a beautiful yet simple girl who enters the best high school in the world because of a scholarship and works as a waitress in a bakery. In general, she's a normal, average girl. What happens when both of them meet and become friends? Will it blossom into love? **

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I swear I have been reading more than 100 stories so I thought maybe I should try writing one sometime! Hope you like it so far**

**XuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuX**

**°°****♥♥****Prologue- A New Beginning****♥♥****°°**

" _**Tou-san? Kaa-san? Where are you?"**_

_**A faint scream was heard.**_

_**A young girl's feet padded against the hardwood floor as she ran upstairs where the scream was coming from.**_

_**Another scream was audible and it got louder as the girl headed for her parents' bedroom.**_

_**Feeling scared, she hesitantly turned the doorknob.**_

_**THUMP…..**_

_**She widened her eyes. **_

_**There, a woman with light red hair and blue eyes, fell onto the ground with a deep gash sprawled on her porcelain neck. Her hair stuck to her face, all tangled up. Covered in blood, her pale-coloured skin turned purple and blue from the bruises and cuts she had. Her body laid lifeless on the cold floor, lying in a puddle of her own crimson blood.**_

_**Next to her, a man with midnight black hair and green eyes stood still like a statue, loosely holding a bloody knife. **_

_**The pink-haired girl slowly slumped onto her knees. She opened her dry lips to say something, urging herself to whisper something. Only two words were heard.**_

"_**Doushite, tou-san?"**_

_**Her father slowly raised his blood-covered hands that held a knife.**_

"_**Gomen, Sakura. Forgive me….."**_

_**Before Sakura screamed for him to stop, he quickly and neatly made a long cut on his neck. His green eyes widened at the pain. He slumped to the ground, his body holding no soul and no more guilt from killing his own wife.**_

_**Green eyes widened in shock. Sparkling tears ran down her blood-drained cheeks. She stayed on knees for a few minutes before going berserk.**_

"_**AHHHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed as she tugged on her hair.**_

_**She ran up to her dead parents, her legs drowning into their blood.**_

"_**Doushite?! Doushite!? This is all a dream! I know it! Don't leave me! Don't leave!"**_

_**she screamed with force.**_

"_**Don't leave me….please….", she mumbled over and over again.**_

'_**Tou-san, Kaa-san….don't leave me here all alone.'**_

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

A slender girl looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The strands of her cherry blossom hair were all in place, combed her smooth hands. Her uniform from her new school, Konoha High, was slightly tight, showing off her curves. Her skirt reached mid-thigh and her white socks reached up do her knees.

She tiptoed down her silent apartment room, making herself a piece of toast and a cup of non-pulp orange juice. She quickly swallowed down her breakfast, rushing herself so she won't be late.

She grabbed her navy bluebag and stuck her small feet into her brown shoes. She sprinted out the door after locking it,

Glancing at her watch, she smiled to herself, realizing that she would be on time. She sighed.

'_Tou-san, Kaa-san…a new beginning, ne?_'

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**A/N: Well, Chapter one finished. Sorry if this is really, really short. I'll make the rest really long. I only made this short because it's the first chapter. I'll try and update it daily. Next chapter will be about her meeting Sasuke!!!! Please review, but don't talk about how short it is right now please. I know it's short! JA NE!!!!!!!**

** Arina Nanami**


	2. Chapter 1 First Time

♥**°°°°Walking the same path together°°°°****♥**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Summary: Meet Sasuke Uchiha, son of the richest man in the world, one of the hottest guys on Earth, actor, model and singer. Meet Sakura Haruno, a beautiful yet simple girl who enters the best high school in the world because of a scholarship and works as a waitress in a bakery. In general, she's a normal, average girl. What happens when both of them meet and become friends? Will it blossom into love? **

**A/N: lol, thanks so much for the reviews even if I just wrote the epilogue! I love you people. Special thanks to XPandaGirlX, nav6201, itachi-is-mine, Evil Tobi, and SasuSaku Forever and Ever for being the first ones to review my first story. You guys are the best!♥**

**Also, I know that I made a mistake in my epilogue. It's tou-san not dou-san. Thanks to those who told me to correct it. If you see more mistakes, feel free to let me know in your reviews. THANKS!!**

**XuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuX**

**°°****♥♥****Chapter 1- First Time**** ♥♥****°°**

Sakura Haruno, a beautiful girl with waist-length pink hair, walked down the stony sidewalk, happily humming to herself.

She glanced at the surroundings around her as she slowly hopped off the sidewalk onto the street. Around her were cherry blossom trees, the petals swiftly falling off the branches, surrounding her. She smiled to herself at the scene as she continued walking. She looked up and saw that she reached her destination- Konoha High. She opened the door and started looking for the principal's office to get her class schedule.

Having no clue where it is, she stood in the middle of the hallway, trying to think of ways to find the office. As she stood, she didn't notice that a blond-haired boy was heading her way with a pile of textbooks, blocking his view.

BAM…..

"Itai…..gomen….", Sakura apologized as she dropped to her knees to pick up the textbooks he dropped.

"HAHAHA….it's okay!!!!" the blue-eyed boy replied loudly while taking the textbooks from her.

'Wow, a little bit too high…heehee a bit cute though' Sakura thought.

Suddenly, the blond-haired grinned and enthusiastically took her hand and shook it.

"Hey! Are you new? I mean I haven't seen you before. Well, if you are, you're kind of hot!" the boy yelled. " My name's Naruto Uzumaki, the hottest guy in school!"

Sakura faintly blushed at the compliment of her looks as she tried to make sure her arm wouldn't be torn off by the hyperactive boy.

" I'm Sakura Haruno. Yes, I'm new here. Could you please tell me where the principal's office is and by the way, I think ('actually I know', she thought in her head) that you're going to break my arm soon", she politely informed him.

"Hehe…gomen!" he said as he rubbed his hand at the back of his head. "Sure, I'll show you where the office is. LET'S GO!!!" he shouted before once again grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hallway.

She sighed. 'I swear he thinks of me like I have no feelings. I mean, HELLO?!, my arm's disconnecting from my body soon!' she thought as she numbly try to feel her arm.

Naruto dragged her, making a few turns down the hallway until they reached the office.

"HERE IT IS!!! THE ONE AND ONLY OFFICE!" Naruto announced as he pushed her into the office.

"Uhh,,,,", Sakura groaned after shaking her arm to ease the pain. "Thanks, Naruto. You're the best!"

"I know I am!" Naruto replied proudly.

"Okay….", Sakura said as she made her way the to secretary. "Umm….excuse me. I'm Sakura Haruno, the new student. Could I have my class schedule, please?" she asked.

"Mmmm? What? Ohhhh…sorry, I wasn't listening", replied the secretary, raising her lazy eyes.

Anger flushed through Sakura as she tried to control her short temper. 'Calm down, Sakura. Just repeat it calmly', she said, breathing in and out.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the new student. May I have my class schedule, please?" she asked politely with her mouth slightly twitching.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I'm a little deaf in the morning", the purple-haired secretary said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH", Sakura yelled. "DAMMIT, GIVE ME MY SCHEDULE NOW!"

The secretary slowly raised a thin eyebrow. "What? Still can't hear you"

Sakura's face grew red from anger. Then, a blond-haired woman stepped out from one of the rooms and sighed,

"Now now, Anko. Stop playing with the new student", the woman said while shaking her head.

"What? I hate students that are poor and only come here because of a scholarship. They should be lucky they're here or no other school would have accepted their poor asses." Anko hissed.

Sakura widened her eyes, shocked that people in this high school would think that way, let alone an adult.

"Shut it, Anko!" the blond-haired woman hissed. "Do you want to get fired!?"

Anko growled and turned to her computer, defeated by the comeback.

"TSUNADE OBAA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms around the woman.

"NARUTO!!! What did I say about calling me that!?" Tsunade growled while harshly pushing Naruto onto the floor.

Anime tears fell down Naruto's cheeks and he broke down emotionally. "Wahhhhh….you're so mean..."

"Whatever, Naruto! Stop being so childish!" Tsunade ordered, She turned to Sakura and smiled.

"Why, hello. I'm Tsunade, the principal. You must the new student" she stated.

"Hai, Tsunade-san", Sakura nodded.

"Well, here's your schedule. Forgive Anko, the secretary. She's can be weird sometimes." Tsunade explained.

"It's okay. Arigato Tsunade-san", Sakura smiled and bowed. "I should be going now"

"Okay", Tsunade replied. "Go, Naruto! Show her room. She has the same homeroom as you." she said while slapping him.

"Okay, okay. Geez…" Naruto sighed as he rubbed his arm. "Come on, Sakura-chan!"

"Hai..", Sakura grinned.

They quickly rushed down the hallway, Naruto leading the way.

"Your homeroom teacher is Kakashi-sensei. He's a really good teacher, but he's usually late for class. Also, I think he's a pervert since he always reads his perverted books." Naruto explained as they turned left.

"Okay…such a weird teacher", Sakura replied.

Naruto laughed loudly and said, "Yeah….well he is. I mean, he's always wearing a mask and he never takes it off. I wonder how he can eat?"

"Wow…. I wonder too." Sakura said thoughtfully.

Suddenly, Naruto started yelling.

"Hey! Look! It's my best friend. TEME!!!! OVER HERE!"

Sakura looked where Naruto was pointing to. There, a young man with onyx eyes and hair walked over to them. He was a head taller than Sakura and his body showed off a strong figure. His T-shirt revealed his muscular arms. He wore a navy blue shirt and baggy jeans. His hair was tousled a bit with a bit of spikes at the back. His face showed no emotion when Naruto called him.

Sakura stood where she was, transfixed at his handsome looks. Her emerald eyes widened as he came closer to them.

"Don't called me teme, dobe", a deep voice came out from his perfect shaped lips.

"Whatever, bastard. This is Sakura-chan", Naruto introduced.

The young man turned to look at her and smirked.

"Sasuke Uchiha.", he stated, I guess in a way introducing himself.

_And that is how they first met._

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**A/N: That's the first chapter everyone. I'm so glad I finished this. I'll make sure I'll update the next chapter soon. Please read and review! Oh and by the way, it'll take more time for me too upload since I'm trying to make the chapters longer! Sorry!**

**Arina Nanami**


	3. Chapter 2 Differences

**°°°°Walking the same path together°°°°**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Summary: Meet Sasuke Uchiha, son of the richest man in the world, one of the hottest guys on Earth, actor, model and singer. Meet Sakura Haruno, a beautiful yet simple girl who enters the best high school in the world because of a scholarship and works as a waitress in a bakery. In general, she's a normal, average girl. What happens when both of them meet and become friends? Will it blossom into love? **

**A/N: OMG sorry if this took so long! I had and overnight trip with my grade and I had so many tests and homework this month. I've been trying to type more on the chapters since I started realizing that my story was kinda short. ARIGATO to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I LOVE YOU, PEOPLE! Oh, and I know Sasuke kind of sounded polite, but I changed it cuz when I was typing it, I was in a rush. Anyways, if you think I should add more on the chapters or if you have any ideas, feel free to review to tell me! ♥**

**XuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxxuxuxuxuxuxuxuX**

**°°****♥♥****Chapter 2- Differences****♥♥****°°**

Sakura continued staring at Sasuke like she would die if she were to break off the eye contact from him. Onyx and emerald eyes clashed as they continued to stare at each other after Sasuke stated his name. Little did they know, they were slowly getting closer to each other. It was like a force was pushing their bodies. Just as they got merely a quarter of a meter close, a loud voice interrupted them.

"What are you doing to _**my**_Sasuke-kun?" the squeaky voice asked.

Breaking off their concentrated eye contact, both of them turned around to see who it was.

In front of them, there stood a pretty blond-haired girl. If you thought Sakura looked good in her uniform, you haven't seen anything yet. This girl looked like she was one of the top models in Japan. You could tell that the uniform was tailored by a professional tailor. Her bleach blond hair was tied up in a painful-looking, high ponytail, but the hair amazing looked soft at the ends onto her slender figure. Her eyes were gorgeous with the colour of purplish blue, filled with determination.

"Are you deaf, bitch?" she asked menacingly. "Answer the freaking question!"

That caused something inside of Sakura to snap. No one had ever sworn at her let alone a stranger. I mean, she hasn't even met this girl and here she is, calling her names? Oh, Sakura was mad alright. Her short temper was nothing you should test with. Automatically, Sakura ran up to the blond-haired girl and harshly slapped her on the face, causing a slight red mark on the girl's pale skin.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that?"

"I know!"

"She just slapped Ino. THE INO. Leader of the Sasuke Fan Club"

"Ohhh, look at Ino's face! It's turning red!"

A crowd had surrounded Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke, watching with amusement. Ino's face turned from pink and then red. Death-glaring at Sakura, she walked right up to her and gave her a scratch with her sharp nails right in the face. This left a 3-stripped mark on Sakura's porcelain face. Her emerald eyes widened in shock and pain as a bit of blood gushed out from the cut. Ino smiled triumphantly and studied her manicured nails, cleaning them as if touching Sakura's face had dirtied them. Sakura's eyes flashed with anger. The attack had made her fall onto the ground in the hallway, making her look pathetic. Picking herself up, she glared at the crowd around them especially to Sasuke's fangirls that were squealing with excitement that their leader was fighting with the new girl. Sakura whipped her head at Ino who had been laughing.

"I'm guessing the mark on your ugly face will stay there for a while!" she grinned evilly as she stated the obvious. "Hahaha, did I make you angry, forehead-girl?"

Sakura clenched her teeth. This girl had just crossed the line. First, swearing at her and now insulting her about her forehead. Sakura clenched her fist and slowly walked towards Ino. Just as she was going to give a full-blown punch onto Ino's face, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, causing her to stop her attack. Sakura whipped her face to turn to the owner of the arms. It was Sasuke. Sakura started to blush and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Stop it. You're causing a pathetic scene in front of everyone", he hissed into her ear.

She stopped struggling and waited for him to let her go. Sasuke smirked and quickly let go of her, the warmth from her body slowly disappearing from his grasp.

"Sasuke-kun!!! Why were you holding this ugly girl when you could be holding onto your girlfriend?" another squeaky voice identical to Ino's called. A girl with auburn hair came into the circle with a pout on her face. She walked over to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips. "You don't love me anymore?"

"Ayame, that's not it", Sasuke said as he ignored the kiss she gave him.

Sakura's eyes widened as she stuttered something out.

"Gg-g-ggirlfriend!?"

The couple turned around to look at Sakura. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, why? You jealous?" Sasuke said as he raised his thin eyebrows.

Sakura's face flushed. "W-wwhat!? NO!!" she screamed. Sakura had a feeling she would hate him soon. Sasuke chuckled; actually it was more like a mmph.

"Sasuke-kun! I demand you to stop talking to that bitch!" Ayame yelled furiously.

Sasuke glanced at her and shook his head.

"Shut up, will you? Your voice is so annoying" Sasuke said while rubbing his ears.

Ayame's blue eyes widened. Her face flushed with anger.

"Don't talk to your girlfriend like that!" she ordered.

Sasuke sighed. _Girls are so annoying_, he thought. He slowly smirked. "You're not my girlfriend anymore", he stated.

"WHAT!?" Ayame screamed. "WE ONLY DATED FOR A WEEK!! SASUKE-KUN!"

"Shut it! It's over, bitch. I only dated you for fun anyways", he said, keeping his emotionless face unmoved by her reaction. Tears fell down Ayame's face. Her face flushed with anger.

"YOU WILL LOVE ME SOON, SASUKE-KUN! I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU!" she yelled over her shoulder as she walked away as the crowd made room for her to get out. Some of the fangirls followed her.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not even amused by Ayame's determination. He looked over at where Sakura was standing who was still dazed at their open break-up. Naruto ran over to her.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Sakura snapped out of her daze and straightened her body.

"Of course, Naruto. What do you take me for?" Sakura said smiling slightly. "Thanks for caring"

Naruto grinned and took her arm. "Let's go to the nurse and get that cleaned up, okay? Then we can head to homeroom!"

Sakura gave him a small yet sweet smile and nodded. Naruto turned to Sasuke who was watching from a short distance.

"You coming?" Naruto asked.

"Aa" Sasuke replied in other words, saying yes.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why can't you give a straight answer? I mean, normal answer? Like yes, no, or maybe so, teme?"

Sasuke grunted, obviously not caring what Naruto was saying. As they walked, they passed many girls who would giggle and shyly wave at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at each at them, making all of them melt and faint.

"Arrogant bastard", Naruto muttered under his breath. Sakura giggled.

"I think so, too", she said, smiling. Naruto grinned and laughed.

"I'm so glad you're not falling for him like those fangirls, Sakura-chan", Naruto stated happily. Sakura blushed and turned her head away from him so that he wouldn't notice that actually her inner self was acting like a fangirl right this moment.

"**HE'S SOOOO HOT!!!!" **_**her inner self said.**_** "I mean, look at the hair and his eyes. Wow, his body is so…..PERFECT!!! Oh my gosh! His mysterious voice adds to his looks!"**

'_Shut up. How could he act like that? He just toys with girls' feelings by dating them and then breaking up with them. That's so wrong.' Sakura said to her inner self._

"**So? That Ayame called you a bitch. She deserved it."**

'_But he's just a jerk! It's a good thing I'm starting to hate him. He has such a cold personality. Haha. The human icecube. I just found a new nickname.'_

"**Well, he's a hot human icecube."**

'_Whatever. I hate people who think people have no feelings. They should go to hell. They're the ones who need feelings like him'_

"**Ohhh….so you're not denying the fact that's he's hot?"**

'_Well, I agree with you for that one. He does have a body of a god.'_

"**Finally, there's something we agree on"**

'_Haha..yeah' _

"Sakura! Sakura!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?" Sakura asked as she snapped out of her conversation with her inner self.

"You were daydreaming." Naruto stated.

"Hn. And you looked like an idiot with your mouth open when you daydream. Close it." Sasuke commented.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. It didn't matter if her inner self thought this guy was hot or not.

She knew she would hate him sooner or later. And maybe that was now. "Well, what if I do look like an idiot? You got a problem with that?" she asked.

"You think? It'll ruin my reputation if I'm walking around with an idiot that has her mouth hanging, looking like she can't close it." Sasuke said while rolling his eyes.

Sakura flushed with anger. She clenched her fists. '_Calm_ _down. Ignore his stupid attitude_' she said to herself. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Do you have asthma?" Sasuke asked while watching her trying to breathe. Sakura bit her tongue to keep herself from swearing at him and going out of control.

"No, I don't. What the hell do you think?" Sakura hissed as glaring at him, her emerald eyes smouldering.

Sasuke smirked._ 'This is the first time a girl spoke to me like that. Guess I'll be watching this little one'_ he thought. He ignored her death glare and walked into the nurse's office. Naruto patted Sakura's back, trying to calm her down and at the same time, leading her to the room. Sakura sighed, glad that her anger had surpassed and sat down on the bed. Sasuke went to lean against a wall at the corner of the room while Naruto sat next to Sakura. The nurse came and examined Sakura's cheek where most of the blood had dried. Carefully applying some cream to stop the infection, the nurse asked Sakura if there were anymore injuries. Sakura shook her head and smiled lightly, thanking her. The nurse grinned and spoke.

"I'm Shizune. You're the new girl aren't you?" she asked. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I just moved here because of a scholarship I got", she replied.

Shizune covered the scratch with a bandage, being as gentle as she could.

"There. All done. How did you get this scratch again?" Shizune asked. Naruto leaped up and was going to reply that she got into a fight before Sakura slapped her hand over Naruto's mouth, muffling his voice.

"Don't mind him. I tripped and one of the locker's hinges scratched me. Nothing big", Sakura lied. She must have done a pretty good job because Shizune smiled and told her to be careful next time. Sakura just nodded and thanked her again before leaving the room. Naruto and Sasuke both followed her since they all had the same homeroom.

"Why did you lie, Sakura-chan?" Naruto complained.

"She doesn't need to know that I got in a fight on the first day of school. Besides, I'm trying not to lose this scholarship or else it'll be harder to look for another school", she explained.

Naruto sighed and nodded in understandment. Sasuke just shook his head at Naruto's stupidity.

"Dobe", Sasuke muttered.

Naruto whipped around to look at Sasuke. "What did you say, teme?"Sasuke smirked.

"D-O-B-E", he said, nice and slowly. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why, you?!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto raised his fist and punched Sasuke, but missed because Sasuke effortlessly dodged him. Right when Naruto was going to punch again, Sakura stood in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto, Stop it! You'll get in trouble", Sakura hissed. Naruto's angered attitude quickly changed into his original self.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled happily. An anime sweat drop fell from Sakura's head. _'Retard', Sakura thought. _Sasuke smirked and walked ahead, heading to the room that was a few metres away from them. Sakura followed with Naruto happily tailing her. Everyone in the class raised their heads to the sound of the doorknob turning. Suddenly, every girls' eyes turned into hearts.

"Kyaaa!!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!" they all screamed in unison. Sasuke just gave his traditional smirk.

"Hello, ladies", he said huskily. The fangirls screamed some more, flushing and some even fainting. Sakura rolled her eyes and frowned. How could these girls be such idiots, falling for this stupid jerk. A stupid jerk who just so happened to have a god-like body and a hot voice. _'WHAT THE HELL? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?' Sakura thought. _Sakura growled. _'Stupid Inner-Sakura.'_ Sasuke turned towards her.

"What's wrong, _Sakura-chan_?" he said seductively while smirking. "Am I too hot for you to take?"

Sakura growled louder.

"Shut up, bastard!" Sakura hissed back. "Don't think that even if you're so popular around the girls in your school, I will **never** fall for you. I don't even know what they see in you!? You play around every girl's feelings and you think that you're king of the school as if you're too good for people to not bow down to you. I haven't even met you for one whole day and I already hate it since you're such an arrogant bastard!" Sakura finished as she took a deep breath after that long speech. Everyone in the class had wide eyes like they couldn't believe that a pretty girl had just declared that she hated Sasuke, the heartthrob of the school. Well, basically the whole world. People stared at Sasuke, waiting for his comeback. He usually took insults seriously with a good beating. But this time, Sasuke merely smirked more and walked past her to his desk, lightly brushing her arm with his.

"Well I never thought you would think that way about me, Sa-ku-ra. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. I just too hard to resist, anyways", he whispered into her ear.

Sakura flushed red and clenched her fist. "In your dreams!" Sakura yelled. She turned to face the classroom, finally noticing that the teacher was not even in the class.

"What the hell? I thought I was late, but the teacher's not even here!" she said out loud.

"That's because Kakashi-sensei is always late", one of the boys said. Sakura raised her eyebrow. First, a weird secretary. Then, a loud-mouth friend. Then, a bitch. After, a jerk and now a teacher who came to class late everyday. _'This is such a weird school', she thought._ Naruto walked past her and set himself next to a brown-haired boy.

"Sakura-chan", he said. "Wait till he comes. He's coming soon so he'll tell you where to sit." Sakura turned to him and smiled. "Hai."

Sure enough, a sliver-haired teacher came in the room. A mask was covering parts of his face, but you could tell he looked pretty decent.

"Hee, hee. Gomen, everyone." He rubbed his hand at the back of his head. "I saw this old lady having trouble walking down the street so I decid-.."

"LIAR!" the class yelled. Kakashi sighed and noticed Sakura at the corner of the room.

"Well, hello. You must be the transfer student. I'm Kakashi Hatake, but call me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi introduced. Sakura nodded.

"I'm Sakura Haruno", she said. Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Tell the class more about yourself."

Sakura sighed. She hated doing this. "Well, as you know, I'm Sakura Haruno. I love animals and making friends. I got into this school because of a scholarship I earned. Yes, this is my natural hair colour unfortunately. I was named after the colour of my hair. I hate sluts, people who treat others like trash, bullies, jerks, and players. I'm single right now. I like singing, acting and dancing. I also draw in my spare time."

"Well that was interesting. Thank you. You may sit next to….", Kakashi said while looking around. Well obviously, the only unoccupied seat was next to Sasuke's. Kakashi sighed. The boy had already asked the principal to not allow anyone to sit beside him. This was going to be hard.

"Uhhh….Sasuke?" Kakashi called. Sasuke looked up and smirked.

"What? No more seats, Kakashi-sensei? Of course Sakura can sit here", Sasuke said slyly. Kakashi raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay….sit next to Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura." Kakashi said, pointing at the seat next to Sasuke. Sakura frowned. _'Dammit, I don't want to sit next to that jerk. He did that on purpose,Sakura thought.'_ Sakura slowly and angrily made her way to the back of the class and furiously slid her chair out. Sasuke smirked again. **(sorry if he smirks a lot. He's a player so he'll be doing that a lot. Please bear with me) **Sakura loudly placed her school supplies out onto her desk. As if on key, the girls started to shout.

"Not fair!"

"Why does that pinky get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!?"

"She doesn't even like him. Why would Sasuke even let her sit there?"

"He probably felt sorry for her ugly looks"

"I know! Look at that enormous forehead."

Sakura perked her ears at the insult. Did they even know that she could hear? She turned to the person who had spoken out loud. Sakura was not surprised. It had turned out to be that Ino-pig. _'Just my luck! She had to be in my homeroom class!' Sakura thought._ As she glared at everyone who tried to insult her, Sasuke was observing the pink-haired beauty. He had never seen anyone so innocent and beautiful. Yes, there were lots of girls out there that were more gorgeous and hotter than her, but she had a different kind of beauty. It was more like a natural look. The way her natural soft hair rolled down her shoulders and flowed to her waist. How her emerald eyes would bright when meeting someone knew. He even liked her eyes when they were glaring at him. Her voice was musical, like a soft melody, but it does get annoying when she yells at him. He was so busy watching her that he didn't notice that Sakura turned to look at him only to find out that he had a dumb look on his face while staring at her.

"What are you staring at!?" Sakura demanded. Sasuke blinked and smirked.

"I'm staring at you", he replied huskily. Sakura blushed with embarrassment and turned away to look at the window. Then, she noticed that there were reporters and photographers swarming outside. Sakura frowned.

"What the hell?" she thought out loudly. "Why are there reporters outside?"

The girl in front of her with auburn hair turned around and rolled her eyes.

"You mean you don't know?" she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Know what?" Sakura asked innocently. The girl shook her head.

"You're such an idiot. They're here for Sasuke-kun. Did you know that he's the son of the richest person in the world, one of the hottest guys in the world, an actor, singer and model. Everyone should know that by now", the girl explained.

Sakura widened her eyes and turned to Sasuke who just smirked at her. No wonder she felt this weird feeling in her stomach every time she looked at him. He was just too different from her. He was rich, hot, popular and was famous. She was beautiful, but had no famous jobs, was poor, and kept everything simple. _'Now I know we'll never get along. We just have too many differences', she thought._

Little did she know, differences didn't matter in this story.

**XuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxuxxuxuxuxuX**

**A/N: Yay! Finally I'm done..hee hee I made Sasuke a player. Sorry for the late update people. Oh and by the way, I ****know this was a bit rushed at the end. I just wanted to finish it since I had no a lot of time to update it. I try to update it as much as I can so try to be patient. Thanks for all the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!! Arigato and JA NE!!!!**

**Arina Nanami♥**


End file.
